Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{4}{10}+14\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} + {14} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {14} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{4}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{5}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{5}{10}$